


A Demon's Diary

by therealnarnia



Category: Code Geass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealnarnia/pseuds/therealnarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kallen discover's Lelouch's diary and decides to share it with the world. ON HIATUS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Eh? What's this?" Kallen Kozuki picked up the small book that had fallen out of the box.

"I don't know. Just put it away and help me move this thing!" Tamaki complained.

Kallen turned the book over in her hands, examining it.

"Kallen!" Tamaki yelled.

"Sorry, I've got to go! You take care of this!" She raced around the corner, her heart racing in pace with her thoughts.  _Could it really be?..._

She had to find out.

She ran corner after corner, trying to find a place where she could have her privacy.

"Eh? Kallen?" Ohgi asked her, but she was already around the corner as the words were coming out of his mouth.

She quickly left the building, running nowhere. She had no idea what to do. She had no idea if she should even read it.

She finally collapsed when her legs couldn't carry her anymore. And Kallen realized that she had subconsciously came to the perfect place.

Sitting on her knees, she gave a sad smile to the gravestone in front of her.

"Hello, Lelouch," she whispered.

* * *

After catching her breath, Kallen looked at the journal in her hands. Shifting her body, she put her back against Lelouch's headstone.

 _Could it really be?_  She wondered.

She opened the journal, and started to read.

* * *

Several hours later, she heard footsteps.

"You're going to get sick if you stay out here. It's getting cold," Ohgi said.

"I know."

Ohgi said nothing, and just watched her. "Well, what are you reading?"

"Nothing. I finished it."

"When?"

"I don't know. An hour ago?"

Ohgi sighed. "So, if you're not reading, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm thinking."

Ohgi sighed again and put his hand on the gravestone next to him, doing a double take as he recognized the name.

"Kallen? What are you doing at this traitor's grave?"

Kallen jerked up to her feet and slapped him.

The world around them stopped for a few minutes.

Ohgi touched his red cheek with his hand. "Kallen! Would you…care to explain?"  
"Don't talk about him that way."

"Who? You mean the Demon Emper – uh, I mean, Lelouch?"

"Yes," Kallen said quietly. She waited a bit before asking, "Ohgi, what are you doing today?"

"Well, the day's almost over-"

"No, I mean…you're the Prime Minister of Japan. So what are you doing, helping us clear out the Black Knight warehouse?"

"Well, to be honest, I miss the old days."

Kallen gave a small laugh. "What even qualifies as the 'old days'? Running around with Zero? Before that?"

Ohgi laughed. "I guess you're right. I guess you could say that I miss working with everyone else. I had to get out of that office. It's stifling."

Kallen stared down at the book in her hands. "I have a request."

"Eh?"

"I…want to release something to the public."

"Okay…what is it?"

"I'm not tell you."

"What?"

"Listen, you'll find out when everyone else finds out. But please, will you let me release it to everyone? All I need is a couple of hours. And I need it to be broadcasted around the entire world. Also, it needs to be live."

"Kallen…do you realize what you're asking? I don't have that kind of power…"

"Then get me an audience with Nu – with Lady Nunnally."

Ohgi stared at her for a bit. "This…this is really important to you, isn't it?"  
She nodded, looking down at the book.

He sighed. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

* * *

Three days later, Kallen got an audience with Lady Nunnally.

"Kallen!" Nunnally smiled at her.

"Hello, Lady Nunnally. Thank you for meeting with me," Kallen began.

"You don't need to be so formal, Kallen. You're my friend."

Kallen took a deep breath, and nodded. "I need to ask you for a favor. And it's a big one."

"What is it?"

"I need a few hours. To publically broadcast something around the world. And it needs to be live."

"What do you need to broadcast?"

"It's a secret."

Nunnally sighed. "Kallen, if I don't know what it is, I might not be able to do this for you. I might be the Empress, but that doesn't mean I'm all powerful."

"Please Nunnally. It's something…something that needs to be done."

Nunnally watched her for a bit, and then nodded. "Do you have a certain date in time?"  
"No – wait. Actually, yes." Originally, Kallen had wanted to reveal the news as fast as possible, but since it would take a few days anyway… "This Friday."

"I should be able to set it up by then. How about we start the broadcast at 11 AM, here in Japan?"

"That should be fine," Kallen said. "The time isn't important."

"Alright. But Kallen, do you understand the significance of having it this Friday?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I will see you this Friday."

* * *

A few hours later, when Kallen was waiting in Ohgi's office, the news channel displayed the flag of Britannia, and the screen showed Nunnally sitting in her chair.

"Hello everyone," she said. "I would like to make an announcement. In agreement with several other countries, there will be a broadcast this Friday. It will be aired live all over the world, and be several hours long. It is not something you want to miss. Your news channels should be telling you what time it will be on in your area, according to your time zone. Have a nice day, everyone."

The screen went back to the flag, and started displaying the time of the broadcast according to timezone.

"Wow. You're actually doing it," Ohgi said. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes."

"Are you going to read what's in that book you haven't let go of for over three days?"  
"Yes."

"What's so special about this Friday?" Ohgi asked.

 _It's Lelouch's Birthday_ , Kallen thought. Aloud, she said, "Nothing. Just a random date."

* * *

Two days later, on Friday, Kallen sat in a fancy chair on the stage. She was just happy that it felt more comfortable than it looked, because she was going to be there for a while. In front of her where closed curtains.

On the other side of those curtains, rows full of people sat, and cameras. Cameras from linking to every news station – to every  _channel_  in the world. Even if it didn't show the news, but rather, television shows – it would still be broadcasting it today. No matter what channel you turned on, you would see Kallen sitting in that chair, reading a book. She had a microphone hooked onto her shirt, that would air her voice into the cameras and broadcast it on every radio channel in the world.

There was no way you could avoid this broadcast, unless you where in the middle of nowhere, completely cut off from society.

"Five minutes, Kallen," Alicia Loymeyer said. Over the last few hours, Kallen had gotten to know this lady, Lady Nunnally's advisor, much more than she wanted to. "Lady Nunnally will be announcing this first, and then the curtains will open, and it will be your turn. I will be next to the cameras. When I give you a thumbs up, it means that the microphones are ready and you can start talking."

"Understood, Mrs. Loymeyer," Kallen said. They've gone over this so many times, she'd lost count.

Mrs. Loymeyer disappeared, and Kallen heard a hush go over the conversation in the other room. Her heart started beating faster, like it was trying to leap out of her chest.

But she had to do this.

"Hello, everyone," Lady Nunnally's voice boomed over the speakers. "Today we will have the reading of an important document. I would like to warn everyone that even I do not know what it is, so I will be just as surprised as everyone else. This is being recorded. This is also being aired on every television channel and every radio station, so you can listen to it that way if you need to leave. I now present to you a dear friend of mine, Kallen Kozuki."

The regal red curtains pulled back, and Nunnally started her wheelchair and left the stage.

This was it. The moment. Kallen saw Mrs. Loymeyer give her a thumbs up from next to one of the cameras.

Kallen swallowed. She was really doing this.

The entire world's eyes were on her.

She took a deep breath, and started.

"My name is Kallen Kozuki. Quite recently, a very important document has fallen into my hands. I will be reading this to everyone, live. I would like to ask for no interruptions, and to save questions for later. If someone is watching at home, the number to call in and ask questions should show up when I'm done reading this. While I do not have official documentation of it's authenticity, I know that this is real, as I recognize the handwriting, the thinking style, and it fills in a lot of gaps of what exactly happened over the last few years."

She opened the book in her hands to the first page.

"This is the diary of Lelouch vi Britannia…."


	2. Part 01

**Part 01**

_Zero Requiem is almost over._

_This is going to end soon._

_I will use this to gather my thoughts._

* * *

_I could start my story just about anywhere. The day my father was born, the day my mother was born, the day they fell in love and had children, the day I was born, the day my mother died, the day I got sent to Japan, the day Japan fell to Britannia…_

_However, I am going to start on the day that my entire world changed._

_The day Geass fell into my hands._

_The day I became Zero._

* * *

_The day had started out quite normally._

_I woke up, went to school._

_Half way through school, I ditched it with Rivalz._

_I have a bad addiction of gambling. Chess gambling, that is. I would leave the school with Rivalz, play chess with someone (usually a noble) take my earnings, and return to school._

_There was only ever one person I couldn't beat at chess…_

_That day, I went to play against a nobleman. That day, I was playing as a substitute. The person I was replacing went and dug himself into a very deep hole._

_If we drove very quickly, I would have twenty minutes to play chess. Telling Rivalz I'd give him the opportunity to drive safely, I told the nobleman I would only need nine minutes. He set the timer to twenty seconds per move._

_I told him it was more than enough, and made my first move. When he saw that I chose to move my king, he started to laugh._

_Eight minutes and thirty two seconds later, he wasn't laughing._

_He paid me my money, and Rivalz and I left the building. On the way out, Prince Clovis made an announcement about how he wouldn't tolerate the terrorist attack, even thought he loved both Britannians and Elevens._

_I don't think any of the civilians noticed that he was filming that in the middle of a party._

_However, I know my brother, and I know how the Royal Family works. He was in the middle of throwing a party. I bet that the minute the cameras turn off, he's going to get a nice round of applause from his guests for doing such a wonderful job at hiding his current activities._

_He had everyone create a moment of silence for the eight fallen soldiers._

_Rivalz asked me why I wasn't participating in the silence._

_I pointed out that he wasn't, either, and he said something about how it would embarrass him._

_I told him that he understood the point, and besides: Crying for the dead doesn't bring them back to life._

_He laughed, and said something like 'How dark'._

_Since that day, I've cried for the dead more times than I can count._

_Euphy. Shirley. Rolo._

_So many of them…._

_After that, I said something like 'It's all just about self satisfaction. Besides, no matter how hard you try, you can't change the world.'_

_I've proven that one wrong as well…_

_On the way back, Rivalz asked me why I started with the king._

_"If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" was what I said back._

_Then he started by asking me what I wanted to do with my life._

_When I opened my mouth, I was interrupted by a honking noise. Behind our tiny motorcycle and side car, was a large truck that was on our tail. We pulled up and they swerved to the side, entering a construction site and crashing into one of the buildings._

_Rivalz stopped, worried that the accident might have been our fault._

_I quickly told him it wasn't, and I saw something weird hover over the truck._

_Rivalz mentioned that the energy line on the bike was cut, but I waved him off and went to check on the truck._

_There was a metal frame blocking the doors, so I was unable to talk to the people driving in the car. Seeing a ladder on the side of the truck, I started climbing it to see if I could help them out that way._

_When I reached the top, I heard a voice. I shouted into the truck for a response, but got none. The truck started, swerving out of the building, and I fell headfirst into the back._

_For some reason, there was no ladder on the inside of the truck. You would think that that would be a safety violation._

_I heard a large announcement say something about surrendering, and shots were fired at the truck. I could only assume that this was part of the terrorist attack mentioned earlier. I tried to see if my cellphone was working, but it was out of range._

_A red haired girl ran out from the front. She looked awfully familiar, but I didn't recognize her until later. She got into a machine and left the back of the truck in a Knightmare. I tried to follow her, but the back of the truck shut before I could do so. This confirmed my earlier suspicions that they were terrorists._

_Feeling the bumps in the road and the darkness that surrounded the vehicle, I figured out that we must be on the old subway lines, presumably heading towards a ghetto. If we did reach there, however, I knew that exiting the truck would be dangerous._

_Picking up one of the terrorist's communitcators, I began to hatch a plan on how to get out of this alive. It would certainly be hard, especially since it would be especially hard to explain how I ended up here in the first place. It seems like a stretch, even to me, and I'm the one who lived it._

_Then, the truck crashed into something. One of the doors began opening (presumable because the remaining terrorist opened it so his compatriots would find him), and I quickly moved away from there as to not get hurt._

_Just as I was going to climb up a large mine shaped structure, a Britannian soldier came flying out of nowhere and attacked me._

_"Enough with the killing," he said, gripping my throat._

_I started to protest that I was a civilian, but he continued talking._

_"I can't believe you people would use poison gas! Don't play dumb!"_

_"I'm telling you!" I yelled at him, kicking him off. "If there's any poison gas here, it was Britannia that made it, right?"_

_That was when he recognized me._

_"You don't want more deaths?" I continued, getting up and walking towards him, into the light. "Then obliterate Britannia!"_

_"Lelouch?"_

_Of all of the things he could say, I didn't expect my name to be one of them._

_And then he took off his mask._

_"It's me. Suzaku."_

* * *

_Now it's time to explain a bit._

_Currently, at that time, I went by the name of Lelouch Lamperouge. However, I was born Lelouch vi Britannia, the 11_ _th_ _son of his majesty the Emperor, and 17_ _th_ _to the throne. Of all of the king's children, only one was my full sibling – my sister, Nunnally. We were both born the children of the 98_ _th_ _Emperor of Britannia and Lady Marianne 'the Flash'._

_And then, nine years ago, when I was nine years old, my mother was murdered._

_Nunnally saw the entire event, and got shot as well, and it left her paralyzed and psychosomatically blind. I was late._

_I'm always late. I was a very slow runner – actually, I'm still a very slow runner._ _You'd think, at some point, I would've started working out…_

_After my mother's death, I demanded an audience with my father. When I spoke to him, I informed him of Mother's death._

_He said, "What of it?"_

_"What of it?" I asked, furious._

_"You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia simply to tell me that?" he asked. He turned to his advisors. "Send in the next person. I have no time to babysit a child."_

_"Father!" I yelled, rushing towards him. He stopped the guards from stopping me, but I paid no attention. "Why didn't you protect Mother! You're the Emperor! The greatest man in this nation! You should have protected her! And now you don't even visit Nunnally!"_

_"I have no use for weaklings!" he said._

_"Weaklings?" I asked._

_"This is what it means to be royalty!" he said._

_I stood there, shaking, before shouting, "Then I don't want to be your heir! I've had enough of the fighting and scheming over who will succeed you!"_

_"You are dead," He told me. "You've been dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you those clothes you wear? Your home, your food, your very life! All of those, I have given to you. In short, you have never actually lived! And yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me!"_

_He got up from his throne and I moved backwards, accidentally falling down the stairs. "Lelouch," he said, "As you are dead, you have no rights. I'm sending Nunnally and you to Japan! As prince and princess, you will serve as bargaining chips."_

* * *

_After all, now that our mother was dead, and Nunnally was crippled, this was the only way he could make use of us, wasn't it._

_'You are dead. You've been dead from the moment you were born.'_

_If that phrase doesn't describe my life perfectly, I don't know what does. Because I was doomed to this path from the start. I thought that this was all chance, but it wasn't._

_This was all fate, if such a thing is to be believed._

* * *

_He sent Nunnally and I to Japan as political hostages, and we moved into the Kururugi household. I had to carry her on my back up a long flight of stairs to reach the shrine the Kururugi family lived on._

_When we finally got to the place we were staying, it was the most dilapidated place I've ever seen. It was a run down shack, previously used as a storehouse on the shrine._

_Nunnally had me describe our new home to her._

_So I put on a smile, even if she couldn't see it, and I said, "It's really nice. The walls are as white as snow, and there's a picture window, with flowers all around it."_

_"Is it like Euphy's room?"_

_"Yeah. Kind of like that. It's a little small, but it's okay for the two of us."_

_And then I felt someone else's presence._

_"Who's there?" I commanded. "You show yourself to me, right now."_

_"Don't talk like you're all big," a voice said. It was a boy the same age as I was, walking towards us. "This was my place, a long time before you ever came here!"_

_"Your place?" I asked._

_"That's right," he said. "You Britannians have a lot of nerve. You think you can just come here and take over Japan?"  
"Japan takes over other countries too!" I told him. "But you do it secretly, with money and financial control! There's not much difference between Japan and Britannia at all!"_

_"That's a lie!" he yelled._

_"Oh yeah!" I yelled. "Try asking your father about it!"_

_"You lie about everything!" he yelled back. "The walls, white as snow? There's no picture window in this storehouse!"_

_"Stop it!" I yelled. I didn't want Nunnally to know the truth about the storehouse. Let her think she's living in a house made of candy, if it makes her happy. I ran towards him and tried to punch him._

_However, he had martial arts training and I did not, and he punched me in the face. I fell to the ground._

_"How do you like that, stupid Brit?" he asked me, kicking me on the ground. "Don't ever. Insult us. Japanese!" he said the words in time with his blows._

_He only stopped because Nunnally asked him to._

_"Please stop it!" she yelled. "I'll do anything! Stop hurting him!"_

_He did stop, and that was when he really took in Nunnally._

_"You…wait a minute…are you…blind?"_

_"Yes! So, you don't want to worry about me. At all," she said. 'I can't hurt you,' was what she was trying to say. "I can't do anything. I can't fight! I can't run away! So please!"_

_"You mean…"_

_He stood there for a while, frozen. And then he quickly said, "I'm sorry," and ran out of the storehouse like he was escaping._

_That was how Suzaku and I first met. I'd grown up surrounded by rivals and retainers. He was my first real friend._

_And my last._

* * *

_If it weren't for Suzaku, Nunnally and I would have died when Japan fell. Then again, he would've, too, if it wasn't for me._

_These are days that are seared into my mind._

_I remember watching Suzaku, as he sat on a rock, staring at his hands._

_"I swear," I said. "Suzaku, I swear. I'm going to obliterate Britannia!"  
_

* * *

_I stood there, taking in Suzaku at seventeen, the same age I was._

_"You became a Britannian soldier?" I asked him._

_"And you? Don't tell me you're – "_

_"What are you saying?" I asked, cutting him off._

_Then, next to us, the mine shaped weapon (supposedly containing poison gas) opened._

_Suzaku grabbed me, slinging his arm over my mouth to stop me from breathing in the air, and threw me to the ground._

_It revealed a brilliant golden light, and out of that light, came a girl._

_"It's not poison gas?" Suzaku asked, as we stared at the girl._

_She was beautiful, with crystalline porcelain skin, and lime green hair to her waist._

_"Tell me, Suzaku. Poison gas? This girl?"_

_"But that's what we were told in the briefing," he protested._

_Behind him, a dozen lights flicked on._

_Over a dozen soldiers were all standing there, with the leader in front. "Damn monkey!" He told Suzaku. "Even an honorary Britannian doesn't have the authority to do what you've done."_

_Suzaku ran up to him. "But I was told this was poison gas!"_

_"You have no right to protest!" the man told him._

_My mind quickly realized that the girl_ was  _poison – poison for Suzaku's superiors if their little 'project' was ever discovered by the public._

_This was trouble._

_"However, in reward for your great achievements, I'll be merciful," the man continued. He held out a gun. "Private Kururugi, please use this to execute the terrorist."_

_Suzaku gave a little gasp and glanced back at me. "He's not a terrorist! He's a civilian who got caught up in this!"_

_Even though this was the truth, Suzaku didn't know it._

He's lying to protect me, _I thought._  Still the same. Always protecting other's before himself.

_"You little…!" the man said. "That's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty to Britannia?!"_

_"But…But," Suzaku said. "I can't!"_

_"What?" the man growled._

_"I won't do it," Suzaku said, holding his ground. He turned to face me. "I won't shoot a civilian. Not him."_

_"Then die," the man said, and before Suzaku could even fully turn, the man shot him from behind._

_"Suzak – " I yelled as he fell to the ground. I cut myself off, realizing that it would look even worse if I knew him._

_"You look just like a Britannian student, but it's just not your day." The man continued. "After you've retaken the girl, kill the student!" He ordered the officers._

_And I was saved by an explosion._

* * *

_The truck behind me burst into flames, and, grabbing the Green – Haired girl's hand, I ran into the underground tunnel._

_We ran and ran and ran, explosions ringing out above and behind us. She tripped and fell to the ground, and I collapsed against the wall._

_"What the hell are you?" I yelled at her. "This chaos is all your fault, isn't it?" and then, quietly to myself, "Besides that, Britannia has…They even killed Suzaku!" After a few minutes of regaining my composure, I helped her up and we continued in the tunnels. Just as we got to the exit, I told her, "Stay here," and peeked up above the staircase._

_In front of me, and man who was just shot fell to the ground._

_Behind them, there were a handful of soldiers, and the general who had killed Suzaku earlier._

_"You sure? The exit comes out here?" I heard him ask._

_I heard the soldier give the affirmative, and then a child crying._

_And then I heard the child's cry silenced by gunshots._

_I ducked back down under the stairs and breathed heavily. The other girl was watching me._

_And then –_

_My cell phone went off._

_I reached into the pocket and clicked the ignore button, and muted it, but it was too late._

Dammit Shirley!  _I yelled in my head._ Of all of the times…God…I'm going to die now…

* * *

_I was grabbed by the guards and thrown against the wall._

Separating me from her so you can easily kill me, eh? _I thought._ So this is the end.

_"An appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end, isn't it?" the bastard who killed Suzaku asked._

_"You people…" I said._

_"Still, you did well for a student," he admitted. "As expected of a Britannian! However, your future ends right here."_

Nunnally….

_He held out the gun and cocked it._

_I closed my eyes._

_And then the Green – Haired Girl, who had been silent all this time, yelled, "Don't kill him!" and jumped in front of me._

_The gun went off…_

_And the bullet hit her in the middle of the forehead._

_She went flying back and fell to the ground in front of me._

_"Hey!" I said, running to her side._

_The bastard who killed Suzaku - and this girl - was talking again. "We were supposed to bring her back alive, if possible, but…We'll tell our superiors the following: The royal guard found the terrorist hideout and wiped them out. However, the hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think, Mr. Student?"_

What is this?  _I thought._ Suzaku…And now this girl…Is this the end for me? With me not having done a single thing in my life? So easily? Nunnally!...

_The girl's hand reached out and grabbed my wrist._

* * *

_It's hard to explain what happened next. I can only guess that I was flying somewhere in her brain, where the electrical impulses were received. And she was speaking to me in her mind._

You don't want it to end here, do you? _She asked me._

What's…. _I thought._

It appears you have a reason for living.  _She said._

The girl? But…it can't be?  _I thought._

If you had power, you could live?  _She asked._ I'll make a deal with you. In exchange for power, you must make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and while you will live in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other human. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the king will isolate you. If you are prepared for it.

_I saw a series of different images – people alive, people dead. Demons, and kings, and the world._

_My father._

_That last image spurned me into action._

Very well. _I told her._ I accept your contract!

_Then I was back in my body again, and was standing up like nothing happened._

_I could feel my power, and I knew exactly what to do._

_And she was there, lying dead on the floor._

_"Tell me," I said to the soldiers. "How should a Britannian who hates Britannians live?"  
"Are you some kind of radical?" the murdering general asked. But he seemed a bit put off now._

_"What's wrong?" I asked him. "Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a student. Or have you realized? The only people who should kill are those prepared to die themselves!"_

_"What?" he asked, taking a step back._

_I took my hand off of my left eye. "Lelouch vi Britannia orders you!" It's been a long time since I've used that name. "All of you…Die!"_

_Laughing, the general was all to happy to oblige, putting his gun to his neck. "Yes, Your Highness," he said. The others put their guns to their necks as well. "Fire!" he commanded._

_And then I was the only one left standing._

_The floor was littered with dead bodies, all soaking the floor with their blood._

Power? _I thought._ I have it now?

Well then.

_And surround by dead bodies, in a neighborhood that was being gunned down all around me, I smiled._


	3. Intermezzo

**Intermezzo**

Kallen stopped reading the journal. "Lelouch was a very meticulous and organized person, so he arranged his story into several parts. Before we start the next part, I would like to show you some enclosed pictures."

Kallen got up and walked over to the projector that she had prepared earlier. Pushing a button, a screen came sliding down from the ceiling and turned on.

Putting the journal underneath the camera, she put the first picture on the projector.

"This is the first picture enclosed. From left to right, in the back row we have Lady Marianne, Lady Nunnally's and Lelouch's mother. On the right side is Princess Cornelia. In the front row we have Lady Nunnally on the left, then Prince Lelouch, and Princess Euphemia."

The crowd seemed frozen as they looked at the picture. Kallen adjusted it to the next picture.

"This is the second picture. From left to right, we have Princess Euphemia, Princess Cordelia, and Prince Lelouch. In the middle is Lady Nunnally, our current Empress." Her fingers hovered over each person as she said their names, as she did with the previous picture.

She took the book and moved it around in order to show the next picture.

"This next one is an image of Lady Nunnally and Lelouch as children," she supplied, waiting a few before moving onto the next one.

"This next picture is one of Lelouch and Suzaku as children."

"And here we have another one of the two of them," Kallen said, moving to the last picture. After waiting a few more seconds, she turned off the project and pushed the button that lifted the screen.

Walking back to her chair, she sat down and opened the journal again.

People might have protested about the pictures going away if they weren't so interested in the rest of the journal.

Kallen herself had spent hours herself staring at them.

She even cried a bit, when she thought of how those people had changed so much.

Lelouch becoming the villain for all of our sakes, Suzaku by his side.

How they hated each other for so long.

How Nunnally ended up paralyzed and unable to see for far too long.

How Euphemia fell to Geass.

Their happiness only exists in memories.

And if there was one thing that she's learned, it's that memories aren't dependable.

So in reality, they didn't even have that.

Aloud, she said, "This is all of the pictures for now, though there are a few that show up later. Let's continue with the story."

And she began to read.


	4. Part 02

**Part 02**

_I stood there, surrounded by bodies and blood._

" _Tell me," I said, talking to the dead girl's body. "What is it you wanted me to do? Why did you give me this strange power?"  
I didn't get a response. Of course not. Why on earth would I get a response from a corpse?_

_A large blast shook the building. There was an explosion at the entrance, and out of the walls of smoke came a Sutherland Knightmare. A female voice rang out from its speakers. "What happened? What's a Britannian student doing here? Answer me, or else I'll…"_

_I turned my head away, dismissing her, and she let a series of blast hit the wall behind me, in the form of an arch._

" _Answer me!"_

" _Come out of there. At once," I told her._

" _Who do you think you are?" she demanded._

I see. _I thought._ It doesn't work unless they see it , if it needs eye contact to work…

_Aloud I said, "My name is Alan Spencer. My father is a duke. My ID card is in my breast pocket. Once you confirm my identity, I ask for your protection."_

_As expected, she powered down the Knightmare and exited it. "Keep your hands up. I'll take out your I.D." The woman had her long silver hair pinned in a ponytail on the back of her head._

" _Now hand over your Knightmare to me," I told her, activating my power._

" _Understood," she said, rattling off the number._

I took her key and left.

_Once in the Knightmare and away from its previous owner, I called Shirley._

" _Lulu?" she asked, picking up. "What have you been up to? Where are you now? If you keep cutting class, you'll be held back…"_

" _Are you near a TV?" I asked._

" _A TV?"_

" _Sorry. This is important," I said._

" _Jeez," she said, sighing. I heard her ask people near her, "Sorry, can I change the channel? Huh? To what?"_

" _The news," I told her, answering their question before she could ask me. "Is there anything about Shinjuku?"_

" _News…let's see," Shirley said. "Nothing on except stuff about traffic restrictions."_

" _Why is it restricted?" I asked, pulling into the shadows of a building as a tank passed by._

" _Dunno. They're not saying anything special."_

I see,  _I thought_. They'll finish everyone off, then just release whatever story they want to.

_On my screen, I noticed an overturned chess board with the pieces scattered everywhere._

_Shirley kept talking, saying, "You're gambling again, aren't you? I told you before how dangerous that is!"_

_An idea started forming in my mind as I stared at the chess board._

" _Yeah, I know," I told Shirley. "And tell my little sister I'm going to be late coming home. Bye."_

_I hung up._

_I'm pretty sure on the other side of the line, Shirley was throwing a fit._

_Turning on my Knightmare's battle systems, I started thinking._

As long as they're trying to suppress this information, it will be hard for them to call in reinforcements. In short, they have to work with the pieces they now have on the board. Even so, surrounded like this, it'll be difficult to break through by myself. And trying to seek protection carries its own risks.

_I opened my Knightmare and stood up, noticing the Knightmare that the terrorist girl had used earlier._

How about you pay me back for dragging me into this fight? _I thought._

_Two of the Britannian Knightmares were on her tail. Reaching into my breast pocket, I pulled out the terrorist communicator I picked up earlier._

_I turned it on._

" _The west entrance!" I told her. "Use the train tracks to move over to the west entrance!"_

" _Who is this?!" she demanded. "How do you know this code?!"_

" _It doesn't matter who I am," I told her. "If you want to win, then trust me!"_

" _Win?" she breathed. Then she jumped onto the railroad tracks, the two Knightmares behind her._

" _Hey? What do I do now?" she asked._

" _Since you trusted me, you get to win," I said. "Jump onto the train!"_

" _Gotcha!" she said, leaping onto the train and taking strides down the back of it._

_I waited for the train to push the two Knightmares back until they were right in my line of sight…_

Perfect, _I thought._

_I destroyed the second one, and chopped the arm off of the remaining one, telling the other terrorists I had contacted while waiting, "The enemy is the one-armed one!"_

_I broke off his heal. Seeing his hopelessness, along with the girl's Glasgow charging straight at him, he ejected._

" _You saved me!" the girl said over the radio. "But how did you get a Sutherland?"_

_I had already left to a different spot in the building, waiting for the rest of the terrorists to join her._

_As the following group caught up with her, I radioed the one shouting._

" _You're the leader?" I asked._

" _Oh? Yeah," he said._

" _The cargo of the train that's stopped there is my gift to you," I said. "They're tools for your victory. If you wish to use them and win, then follow my orders."_

_I heard shots of amazement when they realized that every compartment of the train held Knightmares._

" _The woman in the Glasgow!" I addressed her._

" _Y-yes?" she asked._

" _Stay where you are," I commanded. "That unit's going to be used to run decoy."_

" _Understood."_

" _Energy filler's status?" I asked._

" _About fifteen minutes worth."  
"Then load a new one in," I advised. "In ten minutes, I'll contact you with your next instructions."_

_I shut off the radio and took a deep breath, murmuring, "This is kind of nerve wracking," under my breath. "Still, I need the determination to succeed. I'm betting my life in this game, after all."_

_The terrorists were complaining._

" _Hey, are you sure about this?" one with spiky red-brown hair asked. "Their I.F.F's have been stripped. You sure this isn't an enemy trap?"_

Your enemies don't need to set traps, _I thought._

" _The other side has the total advantage in this war. They don't need to set any traps!" their leader commanded. "You guys get to your assigned points too…"_

" _P – 1, can you move?" I asked him. "The fundamentals shouldn't be different from what you're used to."_

" _Who are you?" he demanded. "At least tell us your name!"_

" _I can't do that," I said. "What if these signals are being intercepted? Anyway, if Q – 1 is on schedule, the enemy Sutherlands should be reaching you in twenty three seconds. Probably two of them. Shoot them through the wall."_

" _What's he talking about?" the spiky guy asked._

" _Everyone, double check your weapons," the leader ordered._

" _Hey, are you serious?" the other guy demanded._

_The two Sutherlands were almost there._

_Over a dozen Knightmares shot them through the wall._

_I chuckled to myself, turning one of the black knight pieces from the chessboard in my hands._ An I.D. signal can be a double edged sword,  _I thought._ Besides, if the terrorists follow my commands, then I've virtually cleared the conditions here.

" _P – 1, P – 4, P – 7," I ordered. "Move 100 meters to the right and fire your slash harkens towards three o'clock."_

" _Alright," the leader ordered. "Do what the voice says, people!"_

" _Dammit, what else can we do?" the man with spiky red-brown hair asked._

" _Aren't you moving yet, P – 5?" I asked him._

" _Quit calling me that!" he complained, starting his Knightmare up._

_I chuckled and started commanding them._

_As a result, the terrorists were driving out the Britannians soldiers._

" _Now the enemy has five options," I said._

_The enemy broke formation._

_I laughed. "Well now, they made an even stupider move than I expected." I picked up my radio. "Q – 1, your map is accurate, right?"_

" _Right," she said. The same girl with spiky red hair who piloted the Glasgow. "For the old town. But without any current landmarks…"_

" _It'll do," I reassured her._

" _Mission number 3," I told everyone. "You're ready for them."_

_I waited, and smiled._

" _With this, I call check," I said to myself, placing down another piece. The Britannian soldiers fell for my feint; get them all to the same place, and destroy the ground they're standing on from underneath._

_And with that, I beat all of the Britannian soldiers._

_I watched on my screen as all of the I. D. signals on the enemy's Knightmares were lost._

_I started to laugh._

" _It worked, didn't it?!" I cried to myself. "I can do it! I can! I can defeat Britannia!"_

_What I didn't know was that I had scared my brother Clovis with my tactics so much, he told the Special Engineering Corps to launch their new toy, the Lancelot, for a test run._

_The 7_ _th_ _frame of a Knightmare, running off Sakuradite._

" _This is B - Group! Confirm signs of enemy!"_

" _Hm? Reinforcements?" I said to myself. "Real battle is different, isn't it?" Into the radio I asked, "Status?"_

" _Everyone ejected, but they took out four units in no time at all!"_

" _Number of enemies?" I asked, rolling the Black Knight chess piece around in my hands again._

" _One! Just one!"_

_What?_

" _I think it's a new model!" they continued. "Never seen anything like – "_

_There was a cry, and static._

" _Hey? What happened?" I asked._

_He had ejected. Another person responded, telling me about the new design._

" _What?" I asked. "The bullets are bouncing off it?"  
"Yeah! What do we do? Ishida!" he shouted to his comrade before fuzzing out to static._

Useless terrorists,  _I thought._ If they're getting beaten by one unit with the resources they have…

_Tracking the I. D. signal, I sent out new commands._

" _N – 4, N – 5, hold it there. When the rear unit reaches you, surround it."_

" _Gotcha!" they replied._

_A few seconds later, one yelled, "We can't stop this thing!"_

" _Hey? What's wrong?" I asked, but he'd already ejected._

" _What is it? What's happening?" I asked myself._

" _P – 1, what happened?" I asked, hearing his cry over the line._

_There was no response._

" _Is the enemy…Is the enemy really just one unit?" I asked myself._

_And then – I saw it._

_A giant white and gold monster, jumping several stories up and reaching me._

" _This thing?" I asked myself. "This is what's ruining my plan?"_

_I blocked his attack, defending myself._

" _Just a pilot!" I said angrily. "How dare he?"  
We fell several stories down, hitting a weak spot in the floor._

" _No choice," I muttered, seeing my options. The room was covered with smoke from the debris. This was a good chance. "I have to get out of here!"_

_The white monster attacked me once again. Just as it was about to serve a finishing blow, it was blocked by the red – headed girl._

" _Hey! I'm returning the favor!" she told me, holding it off._

_I sped off. Behind me, the white Knightmare broke hers, and she ejected._

I have to remember that, _I thought as I drove away._ The most vital element in battle is the human one.

_A warning sounded out from my Sutherland, and I saw that the white Knightmare was gaining on me._

" _What is that monster!" I yelled, as he dodged everything I threw at him._

_And then there was a scream._

_He stopped, and caught a falling woman with a baby in her arms._

He rescues someone in the midst of battle?  _I think._  I don't mind giving you the tactical victory here. However…

_I had somewhere to be._

* * *

_I found a soldier and demanded his uniform from him. He complied, and I easily switched into it, and snuck on site of the Britannians._

" _Halt!" one of the guards said, seeing me. "Where's your I. D.? This is Prince Clovis's personal transport!"_

" _At last, the checkpoint," I said, taking off my helmet. "And you're as lightly guarded as I planned."_

" _Planned?" the man asked._

" _Yes," I said. "Now, I'd like you to let me pass."  
"I see. Understood." He said, straightening and lowering his gun._

_I entered my brother's trailer._

" _Attention, all forces! Cease fire at once!" Prince Clovis's order rang throughout the entirety of Shinjuku. "In the name of Clovis la Britannia, third prince and Royal Viceroy of Area 11, you are so ordered! All forces, cease fire at once! You shall also cease all destruction of buildings here! All casualties, either Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated without prejudice! In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are so ordered! Cease fire at once! I shall allow no further fighting!"_

_I turned off the airing station._

" _Satisfied?" Clovis asked me._

" _Yes. Well done."_

" _What now?" he asked. "A round of songs? Or perhaps a nice game of chess?"_

" _That has a familiar ring," I said, taking off my mask. I stayed in the darkness though, so he couldn't see my face._

" _Hm?" he asked._

" _Don't you remember?" I asked him. "You used to play chess with me. Of course, I always won."_

" _What?" he asked._

" _Remember?" I pestered, cocking my gun. "At the Aries Villa?"_

" _You…who are you?" he demanded._

" _It's been a long time, big brother," I told him, stepping out from the shadows and into the light._

_He made a choking sound when he saw my face._

" _The eldest son of the late Empress Marianne and the 17_ _th_ _in line to the imperial throne," I said, crossing my arm across my chest and kneeling. "Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service."_

" _Lelouch? But, I thought..."  
"That I was dead?" I asked._

" _I have returned, your Highness," I said. "To change everything." I stood back up, moving my gun._

" _I'm so glad, Lelouch…" Clovis said, despite the fact that I was pointing a gun at his face. "I hear you had died during the capture of Japan. What good news that you're alive! Why don't you come back to the homeland with me?"  
"You intend to use me as a tool of diplomacy again?" I asked. "It seems you've forgotten why we were used as tools in the first place."_

_Clovis started._

" _Right," I continued. "Because my mother was killed."_

" _Mother held the title of Knight of Honor, but she was originally a commoner," I continued. "No doubt the other empresses held her in contempt. Even so…Even though you made it look like the work of terrorists…You people killed my mother!"_

" _It wasn't me! I swear, it wasn't!" Clovis begged._

" _Then tell me what you know," I demanded. "No one can lie to me now! Who killed her?"_

_Clovis jerked livelessly as my power overtook him, and responded monotonously to my question._

" _Schneizel, the second prince, and Cornelia, the second princess. They know."_

_I gave a small gasp. Cordelia loved my mother…she was even part of her personal guard._

" _They're the ringleaders?" I pressed._

_No response._

_"That's all you know, huh?" I released him from the power, and he went straight back to his begging._

" _It…it wasn't me, I swear! I didn't kill her! I didn't have her killed!"_

" _I understand," I said, dropping the gun. "However…" I moved closer to him, pulling the gun back up and putting it to his head._

" _No, don't!" he begged. "We may have different mothers, but I'm still your brother!"_

" _You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty," I said._

You might be my brother, Clovis,  _I thought._ But you ordered the slaughter of the entirety of the Shinjuku getto.

You've also committed much more crimes than that.

I don't even want to think about what you were using that girl for, the one who gave me my power.

You must be punished, brother.

Goodbye.

_I pulled the trigger._

* * *

**MY (BIOLOGICAL) SIBLINGS, FROM BEST TO WORST**

**1\. NUNNALLY**

**2\. EUPHEMIA**

**3\. CORDELIA**

**4\. CLOVIS**

**5\. SCHNEIZEL**

**6\. THAT'S IT. EVERYONE ELSE GO HOME.**

_Of all my siblings, there are only a few I consider family._

_Clovis was one of them._

_When I was a child, I'd spend my time in the garden with Nunnally and Euphy, and playing chess with Clovis – no,_ _**beating** _ _Clovis at chess._

_The only one I had difficulty playing chess with was Schneizel._

_Cordelia spent a lot of time with us because she practically worshipped my mother._

_Of all of my siblings, these were the only ones I would even consider calling family._

_Not Guinevere, or Odysseus, not Carine, not Marrybell, not Castor or Pollux or Claire or any of our other siblings._

_We might share blood, but we are not family._

* * *

_The next day, I went to school just like normal._

_I was mostly surprised that there wasn't an announcement of Clovis's death._

_I didn't realize how tired I was until I woke up in the Student Council room with Milly banging a roll of paper on my head. "Wake up, Lelouch! You were asleep just now. Your hand stopped moving!"_

_Ah, right. I was doing paperwork. "So? You don't have to beat me up about it!"_

_"It's punishment for ditching me before," Rivalz said._

_"Yeah, that's right," Shirley said. "What were you up to yesterday?"_

_"Uh, nothing," I said, averting my eyes._

_"All right, all right, all right!" Milly said. "I won't allow you to change the subject! If we don't review the club activity budget now, there won't be a budget for anything, will there?"_

_After that, I tried to concentrate on the budget, despite the constant idiotic conversation around me. It was a bit distracting - I had to join in every once in a while - but I got it done._

_When we were done, Rivalz, Shirley, Nina, and me all walked back to our class. (Milly is a year older than us). When we got there, some of the kids were watching the news and talking about the Shinjuku ghetto and the poison gas._

_There was no mention of my brother's death._

_Just thinking about it brought on a bout of nausea._

_I ran to the bathroom._

Are they hiding Clovis's death to guard against chaos? But if they do that, then when they announce it…

_I stared at my reflection in the mirror._

_"I'm a lot more sensitive than I thought," I said to myself._

_After all... I was only seventeen, and I'd just killed my older brother._

_When I reentered the class, there was a lot of buzz about a girl._

_She hasn't been there the entire term….but I still recognized her._

_The redhead who piloted the Glasgow._

_I knew she had looked familiar._

_Kallen Statfield. Or, as I came to know her, Kallen Kozuki._


	5. Intermezzo

**Intermezzo**

There was uproar in the audience when they realized that the girl reading the diary was the same girl mentioned in it. It was obvious from the way it was written that Kallen played a pretty integral part of Lelouch's life.

There was a mix of exclamations, everything from, "It's all a trick!", and "Lelouch is still trying to control us, even thought he's dead!", and "We can't trust this girl, she's in love with a monster!"

 _Dammit. I should have seen this coming_ , Kallen thought, gritting her teeth.

She stood up.

"Everyone! Please, calm down! I asked for no interruptions!"

The world stopped talking.

She took a deep breath. "Yes, I was close to him. Both as Lelouch and as Zero. However, I found this accidentally. We were cleaning out the old Black Knight storehouse, and I found it. He didn't leave it to me with instructions to show it to the world after his death. In fact, I think he would be  _very_  upset that I would show this too the world. But I'm doing it anyway. So, please, settle down and listen."

Despite the fact that it could all be a lie, and it could all be for nothing...

Everyone still wanted to hear the truth.

Of course, the fact that she was doing this despite Lelouch's wishes might have another thing to do with it.

 _I have to keep this story going,_ she thought.  _No matter what it takes._

 _I_ will  _do this!_

She sat down and continued to read.


End file.
